I'm a Sorceress, so what?
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Jay is just an average science geek. Always has been. One day, on a school field trip, she follows a fellow geek, Dave, into an alley near Chinatown. She's in for one heck of a ride when New York is suddenly threatened by evil sorcerers, and her best friend, Shelby, tries to turn her into a raving fangirl of a guy who looks like he belongs in Depeche Mode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love Drake Stone. All I wanted to say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Notes and Nesting Dolls

I listened to Shelby jabber on about her latest crush while watching Dave drawing on his window with a sharpie. I frowned," You really shouldn't do that, Dave," I whispered to the kid in front of me.

He jumped a little and turned around then grinned goofily," It's gonna be really cool, trust me!" he whispered back before finishing the drawing as we passed the Empire State building.

As we passed the famous building, the drawing matched up perfectly to look like King Kong was clinging to the building and fighting off biplanes. I smiled and opened my mouth to compliment him when Beckey beat me to the punch," That's really cool, Dave," she said, smiling at him.

I frowned and faced Shelby again as she continued her jabber without missing a beat when we left the schoolbus. The teacher shushed her and explained what we were going to do while Dave passed a note down to Beckey. When everyone began to follow our teacher, I watched as Dave went to get the note. Right before he reached it, the wind blew it away, and Dave began chasing it, and I began chasing Dave.

After following Dave down into an alley near Chinatown, I followed him inside a shop named Arcana Cabana. I looked around and saw Dave talking with an older guy who was holding a silver dragon," Look, my teacher is waiting for me and is probably getting worried..."

" You are a terrible liar, Dave," I said, walking towards him and closing the door behind me as I walked in.

The older guy smiled at me then looked me over. I was a strange kid. Luke, my older brother, always said that my way of dressing always attracted the wrong kind of attention. I wore a black leather coat, a black and purple skirt, spider-web leggings, black combat boots, and a ring made of black crescent moons and silver skulls.

The older man smiled," My name is Balthazar Blake, it's nice to meet you, uh?" he extended his hand.

I looked at him and smiled, he seemed nice enough," Jessica Knight, nice to meet you too," I said, shaking his hand.

I moved to take my hand back, but Balthazar kept a tight grip and looked over my ring for a moment," Your ring is very special. It contains raw magic," he looked at me seriously," Where did you get this?"

I looked at Dave who shrugged then looked back at Balthazar," My mom gave it to me. She said it was an old family heirloom, but I was the only one it really fit," I explained, forcing myself to remain calm.

Balthazar nodded then let go of my hand," You are going to be a very powerful sorceress someday," he looked at Dave and held out the silver dragon again.

Dave picked up the dragon and watched it came alive and wrapped itself around his finger," Wow," Dave breathed.

Balthazar smiled again, I was learning to hate this guy's smile," You are going to be a very important sorcerer one day, Dave. And the first step for both of you, is to have your very own Incantus. Don't touch anything," he warned, disappearing further back in his shop.

Dave looked at me, and I shrugged before looking at my ring. What was so special about it? I turned my hand to the right slightly and saw, out of the corner of my eye, a skeleton tilt its head to the right slightly.

Suddenly, a wall burst open, and a matryoshka landed at my feet. I bent over and picked up, staring at the very angry looking man on the front," Uh, Dave, did you do something?" I asked, looking at him curiously. He shook his head, staring at the doll. I whacked him with it," You are a terrible liar," I laughed.

Suddenly, a low hiss came from the doll as it split open. I dropped the doll in surprise as cockroaches began pouring out of the doll and forming the angry man on the front. He straightened out his coat and looked down at Dave and I," When am I?" he asked.

" N-new York," Dave stuttered, pushing me in front of him.

" Not where, what is the year? You are wasting my time" the man said impatiently, pointing his cane at me.

Suddenly, the man was blasted into a window, and Balthazar walked back out with a big book and looking kind of angry. " What happened to 'don't touch anything'?" he asked, holding his hand up to keep the other man against the window.

I shuffled my feet and pointed at Dave," It was Dave's fault," I protested.

" That's not very sporting of you Balthazar," the man called from the window.

" Be quiet," Balthazar snapped then looked back at me and Dave," It's not you, he's been like this for a thousand years. I'll explain later," he explained. He looked at me," I need the Grimhold, where's that doll?" he asked.

I pointed at the doll on the floor, backing away from it as Balthazar moved to pick it up. Suddenly, Balthazar was blasted away from it, and I let out a small scream as the other man fell from the window. Obviously, they both wanted the doll, and one of them was evil, so I grabbed the doll and made a break for the door until I felt a hand grab onto my boot and trip me.

I let out another small scream as I hit the floor and saw a skeleton holding onto me. I kicked it repeatedly in the face until its jaw flew off. It looked at me as best it could with no eyeballs then began to pull on my boot again. I yelled at it and kicked its head clean off as I saw Balthazar and the cockroach man wrestling towards me," Run, Jessica!" Balthazar shouted, opening a tall vase and shoving the man's hand inside it along with his own.

Dave and I ran out as they turned to sand and were sucked into the vase. We ran outside, and I threw the doll to the side as our class ran up. I ran down the steps and stood next to Shelby as a guy pointed out a huge wet spot on Dave's pants and making a fool out of him.

Nearly ten years later, I ran into Shelby and I's apartment and snatched up my paper for my tesla coil demonstration. " Hey, Shelby! I'm gonna be in town for a bit, want anything?" I shouted.

" Yeah, front row tickets to see Drake Stone!" she screamed from her room.

I tilted my head to one side and poked my head into her room to see her dancing around like a madwoman," What are you talking about?" I asked, leaning against the door to her room.

She faced me and squealed," I got us front row tickets to see the world famous illusionist, Drake Stone!"

I raised an eyebrow," That's great, want anything while I'm gone?" I asked. She shook her head, and I left her to her weird self.

After acing my demonstration, I was waiting for the subway train when suddenly," Hello, Jessica," I whipped around to see Balthazar standing behind me.

After spluttering for words, I was saved by the train," I'm sorry, I don't know you," I lied, dashing onto the train.

" You and Dave are horrible liars," I heard from behind me. I whipped around to see Balthazar, once again, right behind me. " Where's the doll?" he asked.

I shrugged as the train came to my stop," No idea, gotta go!" I said hurriedly, running off the train and to my apartment before the creepy old guy could catch up to me.

I rushed back to my apartment and opened to door to see Shelby still dancing around excitedly about the tickets she had gotten for us. " I'm back!" I yelled, startling my ginger friend," So, when do we see this world famous illusionist?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Shelby grinned," Two hours! Get dressed up! We've got VIP backstage passes and everything!" she squealed, already getting dressed.

I rolled my eyes and sauntered back to my room. I pulled off my old ACDC shirt and pulled on a black corset cami then pulled on a striped, sequined top. I switched out my black skinny jeans for a black, sequined micromini and ripped leggings. I then yanked on my black, back-lace, leather boots and began searching for my black, knit cap. Once I had found and put on my cap, I pulled on my crescent moon and skull ring with a matching necklace then tugged my black hair out of its braid and brushed it to where the dark purple highlights stood out.

I picked up my black iPhone 4 and shoved it into a small pocket in the side of my skirt and strode out to meet Shelby by the door," Well, let's head out!" I laughed, taking my ticket and backstage pass from her.

We ran down to the subway and caught a train to wherever the show was, I was honestly just along for the ride with Shelby. When we reached the building, Shelby practically dragged me to our seats and began jabbering away while we waited for the show to start.

When everyone was in their seats, the lights all went out and a ball of flame appeared suddenly onstage. I watched, captivated, as the ball of flame died down to reveal a tall, slim man with blonde hair that was brown at the roots. He greeted the crowd of screaming fangirls, and I quickly detected a Cockney accent in his voice. I watched with interest as he performed all sorts of illusions by himself until about halfway through the show when he asked for a volunteer.

Shelby began jumping up and down next to me as he looked our way. He looked at me and grinned," You," he said, pointing right at me," Girl on the front row. Black hair, purple highlights. Come on up here," he said, gesturing for me to get up on stage with him.

I stood up nervously, not enjoying the furious glare I got from Shelby as I carefully made my way up onto the stage. I quickly strode over to the illusionist and smiled nervously," Hello, what's your name, love?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I took a calming breath," Jessica," I replied nervously, trying not to think about the hundreds of people staring at me as I took his hand.

" Hello, Jessica. I'm Drake Stone, of course everyone knows that, but I'm being polite." he said confidently, kissing my hand. He flashed me a dazzling smile and gently grabbed my shoulders. " Alright, Jessica, I want you to stand right here and clear your mind for a moment then close your eyes. Now stay absolutely still," he instructed, taking a couple steps back.

I did as he told me then closed my eyes. Slowly, I felt my feet leave the ground and warmth all around me. A series of gasps rose from the crowd, and I fought the urge to open my eyes.

" Alright, now open those beautiful eyes, Jessica," Drake instructed from below me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in midair with several dragons made of fire chasing each other around me. I let out a little laugh of surprise as the dragons merged together and erupted in a shower of multicolored rose petals.

Drake strode over to where I was floating and snapped his fingers. I fell into his arms, and he flashed me another dazzling smile before letting me down and gesturing for the crowd to applaud. I gave a little bow, and Drake twirled his hands then created a purple lily and handed it to me before I returned to my seat.

For the rest of the show, I felt Shelby's glare boring through my head until Drake paused and asked for two volunteers. Shelby jumped up and down again, and I saw Drake smile as he saw her," Alright, ginger girl, front row," he said, pointing to Shelby and gesturing for her to come up onstage.

He scanned over the crowd and his eyes locked onto me again," Jessica, come up here again, please," he asked, holding out his hand. Standing directly in front of me on the stage. I stood up again, set the lily on my seat and took his hand.

Apparently, he was either really strong, or I was really light because he pulled me up onto the stage with ease. The crowd grew quiet as he had Shelby and I put on blindfolds and spun us around a few times.

I once again felt warmth around me then the blindfold suddenly fell away, and the crowd gasped. I opened my eyes and saw a blue dragon made of flames coiled around me, and a red phoenix with its wings extended around Shelby.

" Ladies and gents, this shall be my final act for the night, so this should be entertaining!" Drake said, turning to face Shelby and I. He began manipulating the fiery creatures into a fierce duel and made it to where Shelby and I seemed like damsels in distress.

Suddenly, the Phoenix rushed at me as the dragon rushed at Shelby. Drake jumped in between us as the fiery beasts collided and disappeared in a flash of fire and multicolored smoke. I grinned at Shelby as we hurried off the stage and back to our seats where I grabbed my lily, and Shelby grabbed her small handbag.

She bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned madly," Let's go backstage and talk with him!" she squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me off to wherever she wanted to go.

As we rushed down the hallways backstage, Shelby managed to slingshot me into a man and knock us both over in the process. I jumped to my feet and helped the poor guy to his feet and apologized profusely before I realized I had crashed right into Drake Stone.

Shelby gripped my arm to where I couldn't feel it anymore, and I shook her hand off as Drake grinned at us both," Hello girls," he said smoothly, slipping an arm around both of our waists. Suddenly, I understood why Shelby adored this guy so much, not that I'd ever tell her that, and forced myself not to blush or do anything fangirly.

He flashed me another dazzling smile, and I nearly tossed my dignity out the window," You both did wonderful onstage tonight. Have you ever been to one of my shows before?" he asked. Shelby nodded vigorously while I slowly shook my head 'no'.

He grinned," Well, I trust you both enjoyed the show," he said, my dignity once again threatening to fly out the window as fangirly thoughts raced through my head. Shelby and I nodded, making Drake smile," Speechless, I see," he teased, getting us to walk with him towards his limo.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had exams the next morning and, from the look on Shelby's face, so did she. We planted our feet firmly on the ground and slipped away from him.

" Sorry, we have to rush home. It was really amazing meeting you," Shelby said, regret dripping from her words.

" We really are sorry, but we have to get home fast. It was great meeting you," I said, racing down the hall with Shelby.

The surprised look plastered on Drake's face was definitely going to haunt me for the next few minutes as we rushed back to our apartment. When we reached our humble abode, I quickly took a shower, pulled on some soft, black sweatpants and an old, Queen t-shirt before collapsing on my bed.

" Hello, Jessica," a dark, sinister voice said from the shadowy corner of my room. I bolted upright and made sure my ring was on as I faced the source of the voice. It was the cockroach guy who was trapped in the vase ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, this is pretty fun to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Eagles and Tigers and Guys, oh my!

I gulped as I saw the cockroach man from ten years ago," Who are you and how did you get in my apartment?" I asked, edging towards the door.

He gave me a dark grin," I'm Horvath, and I'm a sorcerer after all. It wasn't hard getting in," he said, pointing his cane at me," Where is the Grimhold?"

I laughed a little," Uh, as I said to your friend, Balthazar, no idea gotta go!" I said, bolting out the door and running as fast as I could. Suddenly, a loud roar came from behind me, and I saw the tigers from my calendar chasing me.

Immediately, I started running faster and headed towards the subway. I barely squeezed through the gate when the tigers caught up to me, and I let out a nervous laugh as the big cats snarled at me from the other side of the gate. Suddenly, the gate began turning, and I took off running again.

Sadly, I was wearing slippery socks that caused me to slip and fall onto the tracks. The tigers leaped at me, and I braced myself for the worst then a couple of kittens landed in my lap," Kittens?"

I looked up and saw Balthazar on a giant steel eagle from the Empire State building swoop down and come to my rescue," This is the second time in the past 42 hours that I've done this," Balthazar said," Get up here," he snapped," Quickly!"

I scrambled up onto the eagle and bit down on my lip as it prepared to take off into the air. " Take it easy," I said as I climbed onto the eagle," I hate flying!" I squeaked as it took off, and I fell back against Balthazar.

He laughed and flew up to the Empire State building and returned the eagle to normal. I quickly hopped off the giant bird and shook myself a bit to get over the shock of flying on a giant bird. Apparently, the look on my face was hilarious because Balthazar hunched over laughing nonstop until I smacked his arm," Sorry, but you can't go back to your apartment. You are going to be living with me and Dave while you are my apprentice," he said, straightening up.

I looked at him weird because he was crazy and laughed a little bit. " Ha ha, good one. I have exams in the morning, and nothing and no one is going to keep me from graduating," I said, heading towards the stairwell to get out of the building.

Balthazar grinned," You have a strong will and a creative mind. Perfect tools for a sorceress. You are my apprentice now. You need to excel in training before you can do much with Horvath after you," he said, freezing my feet to the floor, literally.

I frowned," Fine," I growled, flexing my hand with the ring," But I'm going to take my exams in the morning."

The old sorcerer smiled," Ok. You're still going to be living with me and Dave," he said, trolling me ultimately and smirking like my brother. For his sake, I better not miss my exams.

Luckily, I woke up at the crack of dawn, rushed back to my apartment, pulled on some of my normal clothes, and woke up Shelby. Just because she was awake, that doesn't mean she was alive. When Shelby first wakes up, she's a zombie.

I smiled and strode into the kitchen, whipping out pancake mix and chocolate chips. After several minutes of cooking a ridiculous amounts of pancakes, I dragged Shelby in and seated her in front of a stack of deliciousness," Wake up and eat up!" I yelled into her ear, shocking her to life.

We ate quickly, chatted about the show last night, and rushed to the university for our exams. Lucky, brilliant me, I finished early and wandered around the school until I heard my phone start to play Shelby's ringtone in the back pocket of my ripped, black skinny-jeans.

I answered it and heard her jabbering away about how long the exams were and that she was going to be with her boyfriend, James, for the evening. I rolled my eyes and told her that if wasn't home at midnight for her not to worry.

I strode out onto the street and pulled my leather jacket tighter around me," Oh geez, it's gonna rain," I thought, gazing up at the sky. I began wandering the streets and unconsciously made my way to the building where Shelby and I had seen Drake Stone the night before.

I smiled as I looked up at the building and began wandering around mindlessly, humming random songs that ran through my mind. Suddenly, I was soaked and freezing as rain began pouring down from the sky.

I muttered a few expletives under my breath and ran under the awning of the nearest building. I stood there and shivered for a little bit until a man with a cockney accent asked me if I was alright.

I looked up, my hair dripping into my eyes and blurring my vision. " Uh, yeah. I'll be ok when the rain stops," I said, trying to look at the blonde man in front of me.

I could tell he was smiling at me," I'm sorry, you seem familiar. What's your name, love?" he asked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his coat.

I tried to smile at him," Jessica Knight," I said, blinking most of the water out of my eyes to see that Drake Stone was the man I was talking to," Oh my god, I just realized, you're Drake Stone," I laughed awkwardly," I was at your show last night with my friend Shelby."

He grinned," Oh yes, I remember you," he said," I brought you and your friend up onstage with me."

I nodded," Yeah," I laughed," Oh god, I'm so sorry we ran off all of a sudden. We had exams this morning at the university," I apologized.

He flashed me his dazzling smile," Oh it's alright. No offense, but you look like someone tried to drown you," he pointed out, and I blushed in embarrassment," Why don't you come up to my penthouse for a bit? It would make up for you and your friend running off last night," he offered, wrapping an arm around my tiny waist.

I smiled and nodded, allowing him to lead me inside and upstairs to his penthouse. When the elevator arrived on his floor, he flashed me another dazzling smile then led me into his apartment. " First order of business, we need to dry you off or you'll be frozen in minutes," Drake said, pulling a towel out of thin air and drying off my hair for me.

I closed my eyes as he gently dried off my face as well then looked up at him with my big, violet eyes. He smiled," Second, allow me to take your coat," he said, helping me out of my jacket and hanging it up by the door.

I realized that my choice of a thin, gray t-shirt was not the best choice this morning as I saw that it was soaked and nearly see-through. A light blush crept onto my cheeks as I took the towel and began trying to dry off my shirt.

Drake laughed a bit," Here, I'll let you borrow one of mine, and you can let that dry," he said, leading me into his room then handing me a small, black t-shirt.

I took the shirt gratefully and waited for him to leave the room before peeling off my wet shirt and putting on the one Drake had given me. I inhaled as I slipped the shirt over my head and detected the smell of Polo Black and aftershave. If he was trying to be nice, he had succeeded, but if he was trying to make out with me, he was on the right track for some disappointment.

I strode out into his living room and looked around in awe. It was impressive and cool and everything I would expect from this guy. Rich, famous, and a couple years older than me, Drake was definitely out of my league. Pity he didn't seem to realize that.

He walked up behind me and had me sit on the couch with him, drinking hot chocolate, and talking about ourselves. Mostly me though, he kept bringing the conversation back to me, so I pretty much told him what he wanted to know.

" So your mum died giving birth to you, your dad killed himself seven years later, and your older brother raised you to be such a great person. Well, Jessica..."

" Seriously, call me Jay."

" Well, Jay, you are one impressive woman. So is your brother. Impressive I mean, not a woman," Drake said, laughing a bit.

I smiled," Yeah, Luke was impressive. He was in the marine corps but went missing in action a few years ago," I explained," I've been sharing an apartment with my friend, Shelby, ever since then."

Drake smiled," You're still an impressive woman. Don't take this the wrong way, but how old are you?" he asked.

I smiled," I just turned twenty-one a few days ago. Shelby tried to get me drunk, but failed miserably," I laughed.

Drake and I talked a bit longer and the rain started to let up," Do you want a drink?" he asked, standing up and striding over to his bar to get himself something.

I thought for a moment," Why not?" I thought. " Sure," I said, running my fingers through my now dry hair and accidentally getting my ring caught in it," Crap."

Drake looked over at me with a raised eyebrow then laughed," You're a real diamond, love," he said, sauntering over and setting a couple drinks down before helping me get my ring untangled then our eyes locked. Now, remember my earlier statement about him trying to make out with me and that it probably wouldn't happen? Let's just say I was dead wrong.

A/N: Please review! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear cnguyen7899, calm down. Please, I was kidding! Sorry that I made you feel like a jerk. As for everyone else, ENJOY! :P**

Chapter 3: Dragons or Drakes, which one is more magical?

The next morning was a bit strange for me. I woke up in a large bed that had golden, silk sheets, and my shirt had been ripped open. The realization hit me, and I checked to make sure I still had my jeans on. Thank the lord, they were still on and in good condition. The only question that remained in my mind was, who did that arm belong to?

I looked behind me slowly to see a very much passed out Drake Stone. My eyes widened then I thought for a moment. I came into his house, put on one of his shirts, told him a ton about me, got drunk, and probably made out with him but still had retained my virtue. I was ok... I was going to be ok... I was not ok... I was going to freak out... I was going to get dressed quickly.

As of the moment I pulled on my shirt, last night had not happened, and Drake was not waking up. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed as I pulled on my boots to leave. Tattooed arms wrapped around my waist," Leaving without saying goodbye? Not very nice," he murmured in my ear, the breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes," I have to make sure Shelby hasn't destroyed the apartment while she was looking for food," I said, fighting the urge to turn around and kiss him.

He kissed the back of my neck, and I bit back a soft groan," Alright, Jay," he said, standing up," I'll need your number, so I can call you whenever."

I rolled my eyes, digging through my purse for a pen or a marker or something. I pulled out a black pen with a dragon wrapped along the length of it," Ok," I said, ripping a piece off of a skull sketch," Here's my number. Not a promise, not a date, just my number." I handed him the paper, gave him a cheeky grin, and strode out of his penthouse and down to the subway station.

When I stepped inside, I was tackled by an insane, worried, sobbing ginger," Where da hell you been?" Shelby cried, " I mean it! You stay out for two nights in a row, fail to wake me up, and come back smelling like Polo Black and aftershave! What is up and who's the guy?" she sobbed, jabbing my shoulder with her finger.

I rolled my eyes," If I make you waffles, will you let it all go?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

She instantly quit crying and nodded so much she looked like a bobble head. I grinned and began making waffles for my insane, ginger friend. She strode into the kitchen and looked at the calendar," It's the end of the week, what color is it gonna be this time?" she asked, gesturing to my hair.

I grinned," Red. Nice, hot-rod red," I purred, putting several chocolate chip waffles on Shelby's plate.

She grinned and began wolfing down the food while I strode off towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror," Alright, time to change," I said, focusing on the highlights in my hair.

I raised my ring to touch my hair and watched as the highlights changed from bright purple to a gorgeous red color. Grinning, I stepped out of the bathroom and gestured to my hair. Shelby squealed and played with it for a little bit," So cool!" she squealed over and over.

If I thought my life was weird enough, I was dead wrong. After Shelby and I finished eating dinner that night, I heard someone knocking on the door. Shelby jumped up and shot to the door," Hi!" she squealed.

Then the universe decided I was going to have a bad night," Hello, is Jessica here?" Balthazar asked.

I jumped up and ran to the door," Oh, uh, hi, erm, Uncle Balthazar," I said, trying to avoid feeaking Shelby out," Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to panic.

" I was going to take you and Dave to Chinatown, remember?" he said, grabbing my wrist.

I looked over my shoulder at Shelby," This might take a while, don't wait up!" I said, closing the door behind me as I was dragged down the hall.

Sure enough, Dave was waiting outside in Balthazar's old car," Great! Let's go!" Dave shouted, scooting over as I got in.

Once in Chinatown, we all began looking around for the Grimhold and split up. I was about to walk into a shop when an Asian man with really long fingernails was thrown out of a window and landed to my right," Whoa dude, are you alright?" I asked, dashing over to him.

He stood up, looked me over, and glared me down," Jay," I looked up to see Balthazar standing in a window looking at me," You should run."

I gave the Asian man a nervous smile then took off into the crowd. I shoved several people out of my way until I crashed into Dave," Dave! We need to get out of here!" **RAAAAWR**!

We both turned to see a huge dragon," Ok, time to go!" We darted into a building and started running upstairs and towards the fire escape.

Dave was the first one to get out onto the metal staircase and blocked my way out," Dave! Move!" I screamed, desperately trying to push him out of my way before the dragon turned me into barbecue.

He scrambled out of the way, and I barely made it out before being completely charred but got a nasty burn across my back. I full out screamed in pain and didn't even realize that my phone was going off until I felt the vibrations on my leg.

I whipped it out of my pocket to see and unknown number," Hello?"

" Hallo, love!" Drake said," You left your jacket in my penthouse. You should come back over and get it."

" Oh, right!" I said, scrambling up the fire escape," I'll be over in a bit. I'm a bit busy with a malfunctioning, er, tesla coil," I lied, biting back a scream as the dragon burst out of the wall," Gotta go."

I aimed my ring at the dragon's face then took a deep breath. The dragon lunged at me, and I shot flames out of my ring, driving the giant beast back as Dave shot its tail with flames as well.

Balthazar finished the Asian sorcerer off on the ground then looked up at us. I let out a triumphant laugh then took off out of the building then ran down the street towards Drake's penthouse. The burn on my back not hurting as much as I had expected.

When I got to Drake's apartment, I was greeted by Drake wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately until I let out a hiss of pain. He instantly jumped back and took a look at the singed shirt I was wearing," What happened to you? Yesterday you walked in looking like someone tried to drown you and this time you look like someone tried to fry you," he said, gently running his fingers over my back.

I thought for a second," The tesla coil fired on its own and shot me in the back. The shirt caught fire, and Shelby thought she could put it out by spraying it with her hairspray," I lied, hissing as he pressed lightly against the raw skin.

He gave me a concerned look then sighed," C'mon, I'll help you put on another shirt," he said, leading me into his bedroom and making me sit down on the edge of his bed," First, we need to get that charred scrap of cloth off of you," he said, gently pulling the ruined shirt over my head.

I felt a light blush creep up on my cheeks as he sat down next to me and began running his fingers across my back. He kissed my right shoulder blade, and it instantly felt better. Then, all the places he ran his fingers over felt better," That should take care of the pain, but I can't keep it from scarring," he whispered, stroking my now healed back.

He stood up and crossed the room to his dressers and pulled out a dark gray shirt," I'll try not to rip that one off of you," he said jokingly.

I laughed and caught the shirt as he tossed it to me," I'll hold you to that," I said, pulling it over my head.

It then registered in my mind that he had just used real magic," How did you heal my back?" I asked, standing up and taking a step towards.

He froze in his tracks on his way towards the bar," Uh, right," he turned towards me," I'm a real live sorcerer." He closed his eyes and braced himself for taunts that most people would give. Instead he found himself floating in midair with me smirking at him.

He laughed and pointed at me," You are a true gem, love!" he said, slowly lowering himself to the ground and crossing the room to kiss me again.

We then spent the next hour laughing and talking about magic and what spells we could use. He seemed a bit overly impressed that I could change my hair color at will. He was a bit strange but one hell of a kisser, so I could let the strangeness slide.

Later, it began raining outside, and I didn't exactly feel like going outside when Drake had made a really awesome fire in his penthouse. For the second day in a row, I ended up having a drink with him and talking about my family.

The next morning turned out as a basic repeat of last night except I could remember everything up until Drake passed out on the floor. Also, when I went back to check on Shelby, I didn't forget my jacket. Sadly, when I reached Shelby, I got a call from an unknown number. It was Drake. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. I'm struggling a little with The Return of the Twins, so you'll have to start reviewing a bit ibex aide reviews create inspiration and inspiration creates more chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I will NOT wear old man shoes!

I sighed as I answered my phone," Hello?"

" Mornin' sweetheart!" Drake said, obviously happy for some reason," Guess what I did."

I rolled my eyes," What did you do?"

" Guess."

" Got a new car?"

" Nope."

" Got new shoes?"

" Yes, but no."

" Found something of mine that I need to come back and get?"

" Bingo."

I rolled my eyes and gave Shelby an apologetic look," Gimme that phone," she snapped," Oi, whoever you are, I am keeping Jay here for the day. She's neglected making me chocolate chip pancakes one too many times in the past three days!"

I folded my arms across my chest and forced myself not to smirk as Shelby hit the speaker button so I could hear Drake's reply," Well, I will just have to get her to make some for me too."

Shelby's face when she realized who was talking was absolutely priceless. She began spluttering for words, pointing from the phone to me then back to the phone. She tossed me the phone and squealed," Holy crap, Drake Stone!"

I held my ears in pain from the ridiculously high pitched noise that came from Shelby's face," SHUT UP!" I yelled, covering her face with a pillow from the couch.

" Ow, that was painful," Drake groaned over the phone," Can you please not do that again?"

I took the phone off speaker and held it next to my ear," Sorry, she adores you," I said, leaning against the wall.

He laughed for a minute," You're sorry that she adores me? That's not fair," he teased.

I rolled my eyes," I'll be back over in half an hour," I said, hanging up.

I started making pancakes while Shelby began ranting on and on about Drake until I finally swung my spatula at her and told to back off and leave my boyfriend be.

I made sure Shelby had eaten her fill before putting on an Black Sabbath t-shirt and my leather jacket then heading back to Drake's apartment. A block from his apartment, I got a call from an unknown number," Hello?"

" Hello, Jessica. It's Balthazar," a voice came through the speaker," Do you know where Dave's lab is?"

" Uh, not really. Why?" I asked, walking into Drake's building.

" I want you and Dave down here this evening, training," Balthazar said before hanging up.

I sighed in annoyance before getting in the elevator and going up to Drake's posh apartment. When I walked in, I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Drake was lounging on a chair, wearing a black, sparkly robe with a couple girls painting his nails black while planning his next show over the phone with someone.

I waited for a moment then cleared my throat, drawing his attention to me," Jay, sweetheart! You are a wonderful sight to see," he said, jumping up and striding over to me then hugging me," You would not believe what happened this morning after you left. A sorcerer came in and offered me a job for a bit," he whispered.

I smiled at him," Great, um what did I leave here that I needed to come get?" I asked, looking around a bit.

He grinned and kissed me," Well, that would be in my room," he said, leaning in closer," Couldn't let anyone see it."

I raised an eyebrow and followed him in and clapped a hand over my mouth when I saw him hold up one of my bras. I blushed furiously and snatched it out of his hands," I haven't worn this in a month, how did you get it?" I hissed, thoroughly embarrassed.

He grinned," I'm a sorcerer, love," he murmured, tapping my nose with his finger," I can do almost anything."

I slapped his cheek gently," Good for you, Drake," I said," I have to go fix some tesla coils."

I got to the door when I felt an slight electric shock hit my lower back. Drake sniggered as I turned around and silently turned his eyebrows pink," Hope you love pink," I called, slipping out the door.

I was laughing as I strode out of the building and squealed when I felt someone grab me by my waist from behind. I whirled around to see Drake, eyebrows back to normal, with a slightly angry look on his face. " That was a neat little trick you pulled, Jay," he murmured, kissing me hard on the lips.

Several passersby whistled, and I blushed and gently pulled away," Yeah, well, I guess I should do that more often," I murmured.

He gave me a cheeky grin and grabbed my butt," Atta girl," he whispered, strutting back into his building.

I shook my head as I began to skip back to Shelby and I's apartment. Suddenly, my phone rang again," Hello..."

" Where are you?"

" Uh, sorry, what?"

" I told you and Dave to be at the lab this evening," Balthazar snapped angrily.

" Look, I told you, I don't know where that is!" I shouted in frustration.

" Dave will text you the address. Be here by six," he ordered, hanging up.

I waited a moment then looked at my phone as I received a text from Dave. I opened the message and headed to the lab. When I arrived, Dave looked terrified, and Balthazar looked furious.

I looked at Balthazar," What? I'm here."

He glared me down," You're ten minutes late."

I sighed and rolled my eyes," Whatever, training?" That got Balthazar in a slightly better mood. He grinned, looked at my boots, shook his head, then tried to make me wear old man shoes. I accidentally called them old man shoes then noticed Dave and Balthazar wearing them. I shrugged off the looks they gave me by saying that I was a woman, and women don't wear old man shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This might be my last update on this story for a while, so I hope you enjoy this. Tried to include at least part of car chase. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5: Love and War, always comes down to that doesn't it?

After three hours of intense training, Balthazar complimented my skill and let me run off to do my own thing for the rest of the evening, a rare occurrence according to Dave. Then again, Dave was a witless wonder with an awesome ring while I was the gothic science nerd who could control skeletons, talk with ghosts, and sense a freshly dead body a mile away.

According to Balthazar, I was a form of necromancer, a sorceress who worked with the dead and dying. It would explain most of my strangeness and insanity.

That night, I spent most of my time just walking around New York City, not really caring what I was doing, until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled," Hello, Drake. Something up?"

" Not really, I have the rest of the evening off, and I was wondering if you would like to go grab something to eat or maybe catch a movie."

I grinned," Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes," I said," To be honest though, a movie sounds best."

I heard Drake laughing as I hung up and took a shortcut to his place. He met me outside the entrance with a kiss and a bouquet of purple lilies. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him as we strode down to catch a movie," So what kind of movie should we see?" Drake asked, looking at me.

I thought for a second," Surprise me. As long as it isn't a cheesy romance with a stupid lead character," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Honestly, I regretted telling him to just choose on his own because he went with a horror movie, and I ended up practically in his lap, clinging to his chest in fear. I do not handle horror movies well. Hell, I could barely watch Blink from Doctor Who without screaming every time I saw an angle statue.

After the movie, Drake took me back to his penthouse and mixed us both a couple drinks while we sat on the couch and watched a little television. Several minutes passed and the tv was shut off as Drake carried an unconscious me into his bedroom.

Silly me, I woke up for a few seconds as he was pulling off his shirt. His muscles would make any model jealous, and my body decided it would be smart to pass out again as he sat down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fell asleep with his head against my back.

I woke up the next morning, alone, in his room with all of my clothes on. I looked around as I sat up then noticed a note at the foot of the giant bed," What the?" I muttered, picking up the piece of paper," Dear Jessica, I'm going to be out and about when you wake up, and I didn't want you to think I just up and left you. Love, Drake."

I reread the note, straightened my hair with my ring, then strode out of the bedroom," Right, so I need to go make sure Shelby's at school," I sighed, heading to the university.

I got to the university and found Shelby as she was skipping out of her art class. We began talking and laughing as I escorted her to her next class," Just wanted to make sure that you had actually survived and made it to school without me," I said, hugging by best friend as she skipped into her math class.

I strode down the halls, messing with my phone, until I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I muttered a couple expletives then looked up to see," Drake?" he grinned and helped me up," What are you doing at the university?" I asked, pleasantly confused.

" Oh, I was just here to see you, love," he said, giving me a smirk that made me start giggling.

I opened my mouth to something then noticed Horvath at the administrations desk with his back to me," Ya know, Drake, I was actually about to go and get some coffee. Wanna come?"

He frowned," I'd love to come with, Jay. But, I've got to go to work in a bit."

I nodded," Ok, see ya tonight then?"

He nodded, kissed me, and I ran off to go get some coffee and find Balthazar. Apparently, the universe had decided to be nice to me for a short while because I went into the coffee shop and came out with coffee, Dave, and Balthazar. They told me that when they had been at the university, a few minutes before I had gone looking for them, they had run into Horvath and his little minion. Dave said that he had thought that the minion looked like he was in Depeche Mode.

I took a sip of my drink and told them that I had run into my boyfriend and saw Horvath at the administrations desk before I had made plans for the night and run out to find them. I didn't tell them Drake's name. I didn't want to believe it, but Drake was working with Horvath, and I was dating my enemy. Oh god, I was supposed to see Drake tonight! What was I going to do?

As we arrived in Dave's lab, my thoughts had obviously been crossing my face because Balthazar had me start studying necromancy while he was training Dave. He also decided to explain who was trapped inside the Grimhold. I looked up from the giant spellbook," So you're saying that your girlfriend is trapped in there with the most evil person to ever live, and Dave is supposed to kill her? That's just wrong on so many levels," I said, setting down the book.

I strode up to Balthazar," If we can, Dave and I will help you save your girlfriend and end Morgana. Also, Horvath turned evil after Veronica chose you right?" Balthazar nodded," Right, I think I know why he turned evil. It always starts because of a girl, just like with the Trojan War. It all started because of Helen," I said, sitting down with the spell book again.

Both of guys looked at me then continued training with plasma bolts, fireballs, and all others kinds of cool magic while I read about dead people, how to send on spirits, revive people who were close to death, and how to use dead things like puppets.

A few hours later, I got a headache from listening to Dave's frustrated groans, shouts, and yells as he struggled with the spells and went into a secluded part of the lab where I couldn't hear Dave anymore. I smiled and continued reading about necromancy for a few more hours.

I eventually went back into the main lab to see Balthazar cleaning up a huge mess with Dave nowhere in sight. Balthazar looked up at me and have me a weird look," Did you know that Dave flooded the lab?" I shook my head no, and Balthazar shrugged," Oh well, stay close but keep studying. I might need your help in a minute," he said, continuing to clean up the lab.

I nodded and grabbed the spell book to continue studying as I sat under the stairway to the entrance. A few minutes later, Balthazar picked up another spell book and brushed the water off of it as Dave came halfway down the stairs," Hey, I think you and I need to have a little talk..."

" No apology necessary. Let us move on," Balthazar said, cutting Dave off.

" Aw you're a diamond, mate!" Dave said with a cockney accent.

I froze in the process of turning a page as I saw Balthazar go flying," Balthazar!" I yelped, running over to him as one of Dave's project bits came alive and chained him up.

" That was surprisingly well done, now take care of the girl and find the Grimhold," Horvath said, walking down the stairs.

I growled and whipped around with black fireballs in both of my hands and froze when I saw Drake standing on the other side of the room with Horvath. Putting relationships aside, I threw the fire at him and began trying to unchain Balthazar as Horvath stalked towards us.

I gulped and stood my ground in front the man who had caused nightmares ever since I was eleven years old," Back off, cockroach," I growled, keeping my ring pointed at his face.

Drake had managed to put out the flames I had thrown at him and was looking at me with confusion as Horvath got all up in my face," Cockroach? Is that referring to how I came out of the Grimhold? Well, it would seem you need a few lessons in manners," Horvath growled, his cane glowing blue.

" Jessica, run," Balthazar hissed from behind me. I shook my head no," Then get down," he ordered.

Not thinking to question him, I ducked as he broke free and blasted Horvath into Drake. I saw the Grimhold hit the ground and snatched it as I saw Drake blast Balthazar again. Forgetting Horvath was there, I stood up, Grimhold in hand and threw another black fireball at him.

He ducked and looked at me with confusion," What are you doing?" he shouted.

" You're on the same side as Horvath! That creep has been trying to kill me since I was eleven years old!" I shouted back, pointing at Horvath.

Suddenly, I felt something very solid collide with my stomach and fell to my knees in pain. I looked down and saw three knives lodged in my stomach and looked up to see Horvath smirking at me," Honestly, what did you see in this idiot anyway?" he asked tauntingly as he took the Grimhold.

I pulled out the knives and shakily began to heal myself," He wears tight leather, has fluffy hair, and one hell of a smirk," I growled weakly, struggling to my feet," And that's not what I DID see in him. It's what I DO see in him."

I charged up a huge plasma bolt and shot it at Horvath, sending him flying into Drake as Dave ran into the lab. I looked up at him," Where the hell have you been?" I shouted, running over to help Balthazar to his feet.

Dave ran over muttering something about Becky, and I rolled my eyes. Balthazar looked at me strangely," You're dating the kid in the leather?"

I nodded with an impatient look on my face," Yeah. He has the Grimhold, let's go get him!" I snapped, heading towards the door.

Dave and Balthazar looked at me weird then followed me out to Balthazar's car," Alright, so here's the plan..." Balthazar began to say.

I held up a hand to cut him off," I'm going to get my car and cut them off. I get the feeling that they're headed for Drake's penthouse, so be on the look out for a black and silver camero," I said, running to where I had left my car in a garage.

After getting in my car and texting Shelby that I'd be out late, I called Dave," Dude, where are you?" I snapped, getting out of the garage and heading in the direction of the lab.

" We just passed the Applebee's, where are you?" he asked, obviously panicked.

" On my way, warn me if he takes a tunnel or anything," I said, hanging up and plugging my phone in to the auxiliary and setting my iPod on shuffle.

I caught up to Dave and Balthazar as they turned the old car they were driving into a really nice modern car then disappeared," Oh come on!" I yelled, flooring it and following them.

Insanely enough, my iPod decided to start playing the funniest song for a chase ever, Yakkety Sax. I laughed as I saw the car we were chasing and sped up as it turned into a tunnel. My phone started ringing, and I looked down to see that Dave was calling," Yeah, I know. I'm right behind you," I said, pulling up next to Dave and Balthazar," Actually, I'm right beside you." I laughed, hanging up and winking at them with a cheeky grin on my face.

The tunnel filled with smoke, and I sped up as cars began swerving to avoid us. I stuck my hand out the window and focused on a strong wind to blow away the smoke. A strong wind blew out of my palm and cleared a path straight to Horvath's car.

Grinning evilly, I floored it and shot after him with one thought on my mind. Revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: INSPIRATION HAS BEEN FLOODING MY BRAIN FOR THE PAST TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, AND I THINK I BROKE MY CAPS LOCK!**

**Chapter 6: Stupid Cockroach!**

I drove right next to Horvath's car and shot a glare at Drake as he glanced over at me. I took a deep breath a focused on the Grimhold and raised my right hand slightly, smirking as the Grimhold floated up into the air. I winked at Drake then slapped him repeatedly with the magical matryoshka.

I swung my hand to the right, and the Grimhold slapped Horvath so hard that I think I saw a tooth fly out of his mouth. Laughing, I slammed my car into Horvath's and reached for the Grimhold only to get slashed on the arm by Horvath. Hissing in pain, I drew my hand back, and Drake shot off.

I slammed my foot down on the gas and raced after him. Exiting the tunnel, I sped forward and passed Horvath then jumped out of my car, rolling on the pavement as Drake and Horvath slammed into my car. Dave and Balthazar shot past me and drove up beside Horvath only to be knocked into their reflection," Ho! What the heck!" I shouted, running after Drake and Horvath.

I ran as fast as I could and caught up to them as I saw Dave and Balthazar drive out of their reflection only to meet Drake and Horvath's garbage truck. I ran towards them as Dave accidentally turned Balthazar's car into a beater. I ran forward and aimed my ring at the garbage truck as Drake tried to bring a dumpster down on Balthazar's car and managed to hold it up.

I saw all of the guys looking around in confusion until I shouted," Oi! Get out of the car!" making all of them look at me. I stepped over the Dave's side of the car and wrenched open the door," Idiot!" I grabbed Dave's shoulder and pulled him out of the car as his bulldog barked at me.

I shot a glare up at Drake then looked back to Balthazar, who was getting out of the car," Nice work, Jay," he said, striding towards Horvath.

I grinned," Well, I have a good teachAAH!" I screamed as several knives were propelled into my stomach.

I looked up as I let the dumpster crash into Balthazar's car and noticed the horrified look on Drake's face and the grin on Horvath's. Dave caught me as I collapsed, and Balthazar ran around to me," Jay, your going to be alright just hold on," I heard him say faintly.

I woke up in the lab with several holes in the lower half of my shirt which was covered in dried blood. Looking around, I saw Balthazar and Dave sitting on either side of me, asleep. An evil smirk spreading across my face, I sat up and made small plasma bolts in both of my hands. I reached up and zapped them awake, causing them both to shout in alarm," Mornin' boys!" I shouted, standing up carefully.

I ran a hand over my stomach and noted several little scars from where I had been stabbed by Horvath's knives. They both looked at me like I was crazy then crushed me in a hug," Hi guys, nice to see ya," I groaned," But I'd like to be able to breathe." They let go and gave me a little space.

" How are you feeling?" Balthazar asked, looking at me sternly.

I gave him a cocky grin," Ready to kick Horvath into last week," I chuckled pulling my leather jacket on," They'll be at Drake's penthouse, c'mon," I said, heading outside.

When we walked through the front doors, Dave instantly noticed one of the picture hanging on the wall," Well, that's horrifying," he said, causing me to punch his shoulder.

I glared at him," Shut up," I growled, stalking past him towards Drake's desk. Why he had a desk, I would never know. He never really used it for much. I entered the room and gasped as I saw Drake, unconscious and sitting in a roller chair.

I ran over to him as Dave entered the room, looking at the fireplace and muttering something," Drake, wake up," I hissed, slapping him a couple times. I pressed my fingers to his neck and felt a ghost pulse, a sign I could still save him. I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my forehead to his," If you die, I'm gonna kill your ghost," I growled, using a spell from the book to bring him back.

He gasped for air and thrashed around a bit until he noticed me," Hey, Jay," he murmured, head lolling backwards over the back of the chair.

I rolled my eyes and strode over to Dave as he picked up the Grimhold. Dave looked over at Drake for a second, " Is he... Dead?"

I shook my head," He was close to being dead, but I was able to save him," I explained, looking at the Grimhold with hatred," I despise that thing. C'mon, let's go get Balthazar and get out."

Dave and I quietly stepped out into the entrance hall and froze as we saw Horvath holding his cane against Becky's neck," Becky? When did you get here?" I asked, gesturing for Dave to take the Grimhold and find Balthazar.

She looked at me like I was crazy," I don't know, where are we?" she asked, obviously terrified.

Dave looked at her with panic in his eyes," Look, Becky," Dave said," It's gonna be ok..."

" No it's not!" Horvath interrupted," She's going to be ground up into little chunks and fed to the cat!"

I glanced to Drake in the other room," You used the Parasite spell," I said, stalling for time.

Horvath looked at me," Yes, and you're still alive," he sneered," Give me the Grimhold and Merlin's ring."

I looked from Dave to Becky then to Horvath," Dave, no. If you do, we're all dead," I hissed," Balthazar!"

" Oh, don't bother," Horvath said, rolling his eyes," He's a bit preoccupied with the decor."

I felt my eye twitch as he rolled his eyes," Roll your eyes again, and I'll roll whole head!" I shouted, blasting the doors off their hinges.

Dave took off his ring and held it out to Horvath," Take it, just don't hurt her," he said, also holding out the Grimhold.

Horvath smirked," Gladly," he purred, shoving Becky towards us and taking the ring and the Grimhold. I caught Becky as she stumbled forward then pushed her to Dave before racing after Horvath. The doors to the elevator slammed shut as I rammed into them," No! That stupid, stupid, stupid cockroach!" I yelled, pounding on the doors.

Balthazar ran out and grabbed my shoulder," Stop, you're going need all the strength you can get when we go up against Morgana," he said, pressing the button.

I turned around and glared at Dave," Horvath and Dave are stupid, little cockroaches," I muttered, twisting my ring around my finger," Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled, kicking at the elevator doors.

Balthazar sighed," C'mon, we need to get to Battery Park," I said, leading the way out onto a balcony. I instantly understood and jumped up on the ledge. Dave ran out with Becky and said we were crazy to try and take on Morgana.

I fixed him with my most evil glare," And what do you suppose we do, Dave?" I snapped," You can't come with, you don't have your ring. Horvath has your magic. Stay here and out of trouble," I growled.

Balthazar jumped up next to me, and Becky made little noises in protest," Nah, it's ok. It's a thing he does," Dave said, trying to make sure she didn't freak out.

I smirked," See ya 'round, Dave!" I said as Balthazar and I jumped off the ledge and onto a steel eagle. I gripped the eagle for dear life and glanced over my shoulder at Balthazar," Did I mention I still hate flying?" I asked as the eagle turned towards the park. Balthazar laughed and shook his head," Yeah, well, I do! Ok," I shouted," Ok, uh, right. I'll handle Horvath, you deal with Morgana," I said, earning a weird look from Balthazar.

He nodded his approval then landed the eagle near the park. We silently ran over to the fence a watched for a second as Morgana kept on chanting a spell, and Horvath looked like a kicked puppy about to burn the Grimhold. Balthazar tossed something over the fence the helped me over it and to the weird, portable, mirror thing.

He and I hid from Horvath for a moment the ran closer to what used to be a pretty fountain at the center of the park. Balthazar snagged the Grimhold before it burned, and I threw a plasma bolt at Horvath. He caught then tripled the power and launched it back at me, knocking me several feet backwards. I rolled onto my hands and knees as Horvath blasted Balthazar out to the open gate entrance to the park. I gathered all my strength and courage then ran at Horvath, plasma bolts charging in my palms.

He caught me in midair and threw me over to Balthazar," It can take a matador three days to die from being gored by a bull," Horvath said, striding towards us slowly," Sounds painful, doesn't it?"

My eyes widened as I heard something huge behind me," The brass bull," I breathed, whipping around to see the brass bull statue come alive," RUN!" I shouted, dragging Balthazar to his feet and running down the street in an attempt to escape the giant beast.

I shoved Balthazar behind a van then hid behind a nearby taxi and threw my hand into the air and focused on the steel eagle. The bull threw the van with its horns and smacked Balthazar into a Volkswagen beetle," C'mon ya big bird!" I hissed, searching for the eagle with my mind.

Suddenly, I jumped to my feet and ran off as Horvath was occupied with Balthazar, and the bull was busy trying to free its horns from the Volkswagen. I ran to where Balthazar and I had left the eagle then scrambled onto its back," Go!" I shouted, willing it to fly. I gripped its neck as it took off then steered it towards the park," Please hurry up and don't kill me!" I begged, urging the eagle to fly faster as I saw Dave drive up in Balthazar's car and zap Horvath to the sidewalk.

The bull turned towards Balthazar and charged towards him. I threw the eagle into a dive and had it snatch the bull into the air before it could get Balthazar. When the eagle was low enough, I jumped off its back and rolled as I hit the ground. Balthazar looked at me with a relieved smile on his face," Thank you!"

I shrugged with a cheeky grin plastered onto my face," Allonsy!" I shouted, running into the park to face Morgana.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so, this is the part where I say how sorry I am that this was delayed for so long. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, it was all school's fault! It's beating all the creativity out of me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Death to the Evil Smoke Lady!**

I smirked when I saw the giant flame pentagram in the sky fade," Wahoo! Lucky me!" I yelled giddily as the spell backfired and blasted Morgana to the ground," Alright!" I laughed, leaping onto the pedestal where she was laying as Balthazar and Dave ran up behind me.

Balthazar knelt by Morgana's head and pulled her into his lap. I watched as he began to transfer Morgana's soul into his body and out of Veronica's. He gasped in pain as Morgana began to fight back from the inside. Veronica's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small gasp as she saw Balthazar. She let out a several protests to his heroic action until he tossed me the Grimhold," You have to lock me up," he groaned.

I felt my eyes sting as tears threatened to start flowing," I can't do that to you," I gasped, looking at the poor man as he stumbled towards the grass.

" Neither will I!" Veronica interjected, scrambling to her feet.

" Same here," Dave said shakily, obviously worried for his teacher.

Balthazar's face twisted in pain as Morgana to control," How sweet," she sneered, leaving Balthazar's body and making a smoky figur of herself in front of me.

I looked her over then rolled my eyes," Whatever, evil smoke lady," I said, pulling my fist back and setting it on fire," Time for you to die!" I shouted, punching a giant fireball at her.

She rolled her eyes as she extinguished it before bombarding Balthazar, Veronica, Dave, and I with plasma bolts. Balthazar took a hit for Veronica and was sent flying through the air. I watched as he hit the ground with a loud thump then remembered Morgana in time to whirl back around in order to get hit in the stomach by a bolt as well. I flew backwards into a nearby lamppost and blinked to clear my vision as Morgana prepared to shoot fire at us.

Right before the flames hit us, Dave stopped them without his ring," No way," he breathed as he looked at his own hands in amazement. I watched, entranced as he fought against Morgana, and jumped as I felt something snaking its way around the lamppost. Jumping to my feet, I glanced over my shoulder to see electrical wires creeping up the lampposts. I ran up beside Dave and gave him the best shield I could as he continued with his plan.

Morgana cackled evilly," You have Merlin's powers, boy. But you do not have the strength enough to use them," she sneered.

I grinned," Dave may be a wimp, but he's got more power than you, and, most importantly, he isn't alone," I said, earning a weird look from Dave.

" I brought a little science with me," he said," Now!" He shouted and the lampposts began shooting Morgana full of energy and forcing her into a more solid state.

I grinned and shot my own plasma bolts into her stomach as Dave destroyed the rest of the body. I grinned at him then noticed two things: 1) New York City was having a blackout and 2) Veronica was crying next to Balthazar on the grass.

I ran over to him and checked his pulse, but I couldn't feel it. Worried, I checked his breathing, but it was nonexistent. I may be a necromancer, but I couldn't bring anyone back from the dead.

Dave strode up to me," Veronica, Jay, you might want to stand back," he said, looking determined," If Morgana can stop his heart, then, maybe, I can start it."

I nodded and stepped back as he made a circle around Balthazar then repeatedly slammed small plasma bolts into his chest while spouting weak insults. I slowly felt a spark of his life jump back into existence and grinned," I had a dream," Balthazar groaned," Where you were insulting me repeatedly."

I let out a laugh then strode out of the park with stupid grin on my face. I looked to where Horvath had been laying after Dave had zapped him unconscious to see nothing except a hat and a couple rings laying on the ground next to a pentagram pendant. I knelt down and picked up the rings and examined them, one was Dave's and the other belonged to someone who, most likely, was still unconscious in his penthouse.

I stood up and turned to see Dave and Becky kissing," Hey, Stutler!" I called out, causing Dave to whip his head towards me," I found your ring," I laughed, tossing it to him.

He caught it then slipped it on," So, Becky, would you like to have breakfast with me, in France?" he asked, willing a steel eagle to land beside him.

I laughed and jumped up onto the eagle," Sorry, but I'm stealing your ride!" I announced, making the eagle to take off.

I steered it towards Drake's penthouse and grinned as it shrieked loudly when we got within sight of the building. Drake stumbled out onto his balcony and did a double take as he saw me flying towards him on a steel eagle. As soon as I was close enough, I swallowed what was left of my fear of heights then jumped off the eagle, onto the balcony.

Drake gaped at me, and I stood up with a stupid grin on my face," I got your ring," I teased, holding in front if his face. He snatched it back then froze as I took hold of his shoulders and yanked him into a kiss," Don't ever try to die on me again," I said sternly," Got it?" He nodded several times then pulled me into another kiss.

**~Fin~**


End file.
